Hello World
by Lone19Wolf59
Summary: Jane and Maura are fighting, and Jane gets kicked out. A lot of thinking makes Jane realize something. Something else makes her realize she can't wait to reveal what she's learned.


**Hey guys! This one came to mind after watching the music video to Lady Antabellums 'Hello World.' It doesn't follow the video exactly, though. I do not own any characters or anything else for that matter. R&R please!**

Hello World

"Jane I don't want to listen to this anymore just leave!" A blur of caramel blonde curls turned and flicked Jane across the cheek. The dark brunette fumed and followed after those curls she'd thought she'd loved.

"I'm not going anywhere Maura! You can't just blame this all on me! First I get accused of cheating. Then suddenly I'm a bad parent. Now you're yelling at me over a few overspent bucks, which by the way, doesn't really make sense considering you are like the richest person in the country!" Maura spun around once more to glare at Jane.

"Just because I have money doesn't mean I depend on it to live! Besides that any slight unbalance in spending and saving could cause me to lose all my investments which means we would be left with nothing besides what we receive from our jobs!" Continuing onward towards the living room, Maura refused to look her wife in the eyes.

"And the cheating? The bad parenting? Those all still my fault too? Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Jane placed a firm hand on Maura's shoulder and spun her around. Instead of feeling the anger that had initially arisen with this argument, Jane felt shock and guilt as her wife's eyes flooded with tears. In that moment all Jane wanted to do was wrap Maura in her arms and make everything else go away. All too soon, however, the argument started all over again.

"Flirting and then kissing someone else is cheating. Threatening to hang a child by her/his toes over a remote control is bad parenting. Taking your anger out on children is bad parenting!"

"I don't hit kids!"

"No but being mad at them for nothing and making them scared to do anything around you is bad parenting. You show no compassion towards them whatsoever!"

"I told you the day you told me you wanted to have kids that I wasn't cut out to be a parent. I told you I might be too rough on them, but you said it would be okay. You said you believed in my abilities to raise a child. Where did all that go!" Suddenly Maura was quiet. She moved across the room to the fireplace. The freezing winter snow had called for a roasting fire.

"And as for the flirting and kissing, what's it going to take to get you to understand that I had nothing to do with it! It was all her. She kept doing little gestures to make it look like I was flirting. You know she doesn't like you anyway! And yes she kissed me but I never kissed back!" On wobbly legs Jane sought to comfort Maura's inner turmoil. She approached and grabbed Maura's hand with her own shaky one. Almost immediately the blonde pulled away.

"Jane I don't want to argue about this anymore. Just please go."

"Maura I'm trying to be understanding about this. I know I've made you mad, but I really think you're overreacting. What can I…"

"Nothing! I'm so sick of you being sorry for everything all the time. You're like a child who, no matter how many times you're told, keeps on doing it. When are you going to understand that I don't want to be married to an obnoxious whiny prepubescent child! I'm not even sure why I'm letting you waste my time!" Jane's eyes widened with hurt, hurt that Maura felt before she even finished the sentence.

"So our marriage is just a waste of your time?" Maura's eyes flew up to meet Jane's who were on the verge of tears. Realizing that there was no getting through to her wife tonight while they were both high on anger and exhaustion, Jane nodded slowly and turned to head up to their bedroom.

Arriving in the room she grabbed an old black duffel bag that hadn't been used since she first moved into the doctor's home. She still remembered asking the beautiful woman to marry her. Maura had jumped up and down in glee and begged Jane to move in with her. The detective couldn't help but say yes. Jane tossed a couple of outfits into the bag along with basic bathroom necessities. She was finished packing much faster than she would've liked. Quickly slipping into her shoes, she slipped down the hall to an abnormally large bedroom painted Red Sox red. It was her little champ Vince, or Vinny. The five year old little boy laid snuggled deep beneath Red Sox blankets. Jane crept over to the large bed and knelt in front of the boy's sleeping face. With a gentle swish of her wrist she brushed his long caramel blonde banes away from his face. _'Just like his mother's.'_ She thought.

Maura and Jane had agreed to carry each other's baby. The doctors had planted one of Maura's fertilized eggs within Jane's uterus and one of Jane's fertilized eggs within Maura's uterus. They'd been blessed with a beautiful baby both times. Vince and Hope had turned out every bit like their mothers. Granted, Hope had all of Maura's intelligence, she had Jane's instinctual personality, doing everything based on gut feeling. Vince was his sisters opposite. He had Jane's ability to be passionate and protective, but his comforts lied with his ability to reason through things and the ability to appreciate the elegance in life. Smiling, Jane kissed the boy's forehead and moved on to the next room.

Hope's room was a very peaceful shade of green mixed with grey. A very weird combination Jane knew but the seven year old had insisted on the color after asking Jane what her favorite color was. The detective had unintentionally slipped out with _"The color of your mother's eyes"_ Once that'd been settled, the family had gone to the hardware store and Hope had stared hard at the 'paint man' (as she referred to him) and pointed at Maura's eyes with _"I want that color paint!"_ The definite stomp of her foot proved she was serious. Hope had every intention of being like Jane. The walls were littered with objects advertising Boston's finest, especially of Jane and the homicide division. Of course, Maura's presence could be felt as well, not just in the wall color, but in the large bookshelf off in the 'reading corner.' Maura's love of books had definitely settled within both children. Jane leaned over the girl's bed and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, not expecting the small hands to wrap around her neck.

"Mommy?" Jane smiled at the name, still reeling over the fact that she was a mother even after seven years, and sighed in frustration at having waked her up. What was she to tell the seven year old?

"Go back to sleep baby." The little girl refused and gripped tightly to Jane. With yet another sigh Jane lifted the girl out of the bed and allowed her to rest on her shoulder. She turned towards the door to find Maura staring there with a small smile. Upon noticing Jane was staring at her, however, the smile immediately fell.

"Here, take her. I can't put her back to sleep. I have to go." She said with a little more force than she intended to. What else could Jane do? She was being kicked out of her home because of a silly argument. She passed the child off to Maura, but Hope was stubborn and cried out when Jane kissed her one more time and stalked down the corridor.

"Mommy!" She cried. Not understanding entirely what was going on but feeling the intense tension floating within the air. It unsettled her, and she knew something was not right with her parents. The commotion woke Vince who brushed out of his room, Red Sox bunny dragging behind him still rubbing sleep out of his eye.

"Mama?" Jane groaned again. A part of her knew going and saying goodbye to her children was a bad idea, but she didn't know when exactly she'd have the chance to see them again. She knelt beside Vince and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, I'm going be gone for a while, okay champ? Mommy is very mad at me right now, and I'm leaving so we don't fight okay?"

"You leave?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon okay? You'll be the man of the house while I'm gone okay? You make sure you help Mommy when she needs it okay?" The little boy nodded, still slightly caught in sleep's clutches and trying to understand. Jane turned to a sullen Hope.

"And you little girl, are going to listen to your mother and make sure to take care of your brother." Hope nodded with light tears in her eyes. Jane smiled softly and looked at Maura whose eyes were elsewhere dotted with tears. The brunette sighed and reached foreword to place a chaste kiss across her wife's forehead. She couldn't believe how down low her goodbyes sounded. It was as if she was never coming back, but in actuality she was planning to have all of this sorted out by tomorrow night. But she knew her children needed to hear something that wouldn't cause them to harass their mother too badly with questions about Jane's whereabouts and return. Maura carefully slipped away to place Hope back in bed while Jane did the same with Vince. When they met back up in the living room, Maura was the first to speak.

"Jane I…" The detective held up a fast hand.

"Don't. You made your opinion heard. You obviously don't trust me enough to listen to what I want to say right now; otherwise I wouldn't be leaving my own house." A tinge of regret clouded Maura's eyes before she flashed it away to try and regain some of her original anger.

"You should leave."

"Yeah, not like I have anything better to do. I don't have a wife to whom I willingly devoted my life to. I don't have kids who I try my best everyday to raise with the utmost care even if I screw up sometimes. I don't have a family who needs me. Yep, totally don't have anything else going on in my life. So, I'll just um…ya know? Leave." And with that Jane rushed out the door into the garage and tossed her duffel bag in the passenger seat of her Altima (Jane's birthday present from Maura the year before). She opened the garage door from her console and backed down the driveway slowly. With a final glance through the front window where Maura peeked out to watch her wife leave, Jane backed onto the road and tore off with screeching tires. The bright blue numbers on the digital clock red _9:27 p.m._ She decided a nice drink would be lovely.

Jane tore through Boston like the world had disappeared. She didn't know who she was mad at exactly; she just knew she was. She pulled into a parking lot a couple of blocks away from The Dirty Robber. A bit of fresh air and heavy walking would take the edge out of her. As she walked, she thought back to their argument. She hadn't even known what'd set it off like it had. One minute they were watching a movie snuggled up on the couch and the next minute Maura had retreated into the kitchen just as Jane's phone went off…in the kitchen _'Damn that new secretary…desk…file…person.'_ Jane thought to herself as she couldn't quite find the exact name for her. The secretary had been all over Jane from the moment she (the secretary) had started working at BPD. If it wasn't one thing then it was another from spilled coffee on clothes, to tripping on her own feet, to personalized gifts. The woman had made no attempt to hide the fact that she wanted the detective, but Jane had only had eyes for Maura and she knew it. Thus, they hated each other (Maura and the secretary). Then Jane and the secretary had gotten caught in the elevator only to lead to an intense one sided forced make-out session. Jane had thrown the other woman off repeatedly only to have her keep coming back. Once they were free of the claustrophobic holding, Jane had set the secretary straight. '_How did Maura even know about that?'_ She suddenly wondered and drew out her phone. She scrolled through the text messages, and sure enough the newest message read:

_Unknown Number: Enjoyed the wonderful make-out session. Hope we can do it again sometime love 3_

'_Ooooh, wait till I get my hands around the stupid lady's neck…' _She steamed through her mind. What else had Maura been badgering her about? Oh yea, bad parenting.

The incident had occurred just yesterday. Jane had been working her way through an intense workout session every morning before her family woke. This was after several of her fellow co-workers had so _nicely_ indicated how the baby fat from Vince's pregnancy was finally thickening her out. She couldn't…wouldn't…stand for that. She had to be in tip top shape for her line of work and to carry on Saturday boxing with the guys. So she started an intense morning regime to work off the extra fat and even out her muscles. Maura knew she'd been working out and protested simply because it meant she left bed earlier than usual. Yesterday morning Jane had gone through her workout like normal only didn't return to shower. She'd come inside to find Vince and Hope arguing over the remote. Hope had then proceeded to hit Vince as they rolled across the floor. Not hesitating, Jane stepped in and snatched the control away, threatening to hang them by their toes. Due to her lack of showering the children had shied off from her upon Maura's entrance into the room. Maura had scolded Jane for hollering and threatening the children the way she had. Wasn't that how you disciplined children without corporal punishment, and no doubt her own mother had used the same threat on her, even to this day. As far as the money issue was concerned, Jane had been spending recklessly she knew, but it was all in good faith. On her own she didn't have enough money to purchase what she had planned for her family during Maura and her vacation time in just a couple weeks. Not wanting her wife to see the purchase, she'd withdrawn the money and paid in cash. Now why hadn't she explained all of this to her wife? She did. Twice. But her wife was just that thick headed and stubborn that when arguing, any words to leave Jane's lips were incoherent to Maura. The blonde had shrugged off her attempts and continued on her rant.

As Jane continued thinking about what'd happened, a slightly familiar sound reached her ears. They were voices, but it wasn't the voices that were familiar. It was the tone of those voices. It was the same tone of voices Maura and Jane had just been using. She turned around to see a small family approaching. The mother and father were caught in an intense scream fest over some issues that sounded far too familiar to the detective. They walked right past her, a six year old following close behind. She was chewing on a handful of gummy bears. The small dark haired girl with warm blue eyes looked back at Jane and smiled all while waving a tiny, gummy bear full hand. Jane smiled and tried to imagine what kinds of thoughts were running through the little girl's head as she listened to her parents argue? Had they been arguing all day? We're they planning on divorcing? Their faces held heavy stress lines that indicated weeks of enormous stressors, possibly from the fighting. Maura had taught her how to read people.

Maura.

Jane frowned.

What were her own children thinking as she and Maura babbled back and forth? This wasn't their first major argument, but it certainly was the first time Maura had ever kicked her out of the house. All other times they'd been able to stop, breath, sit down, and talk things over. Eventually they'd come to a mutual understanding, and, after a bit of silent treatment and some space on both ends, the issues would flush themselves out. Pretty soon they were giddy seventeen year olds again in love with lots of angry, passionate make up sex. The thought of it made Jane's smile widen. Why had tonight been so much more difficult for Maura and her? What drove Maura to push her so far away? She didn't want to be the two parents who were now a block and a half away. She didn't want this one huge misunderstanding to lead to larger problems and a lifetime full of misery in which they'd eventually divorce. She didn't want to be the 'dad' picking up his kids at the park where he and his ex-wife agreed to meet every weekend so he could take the kids. As those revelations came to her, her resolve returned and she was dead set on fixing this problem first thing in the morning after her wife had time to sleep and calm down. A sleepy Maura was a cranky Maura, and a cranky Maura was you dead. Jane arrived at The Dirty Robber. It wasn't too packed, and there was a rerun Red Sox game on. For once, not in the mood for sports, she plopped down on the stool and ordered her usual. Closing time was right around the corner, but she needed a moment of liquid courage to figure out the best approach to getting Maura Rizzoli-Isles to shut up and hear her out. She groaned.

"Everything okay Rizzoli? I haven't seen you out this late since Maura's late night pregnancy mood swings. She having another temper tantrum?" Jane laughed at the bar tender.

"You could say something like that. I got thrown out of the house. We had an argument."

"Sorry to hear."

"Yea well I'm straightening all this out tomorrow."

"I don't know the good doctor as well as you for obvious reasons…but I do know that once she has an idea in her head it's hard to convince her otherwise. Think you can get her to change sides?" Jane chuckled a bit more.

"If I can get Google to shut up."

"I guess that's as good a place as any to start."

"You have no idea. It's like pulling cactus needles out of your ass." The bartender laughed and moved on to other late night customers who'd been thrown out of their own houses as well. She remained sitting in the stool, not drinking, going over her plans to take down Maura until closing at one. The bartender scurried everyone out the door to clean and lock up. As Jane moved away from the door to allow others to exit she heard a shrill drunken laugh. Spinning on her heel, Jane noticed a slender, short, brunette exit the bar with two very drunk men in tow. Anger bubbled up inside Jane as she stomped over to the woman and tossed her against the wall.

"Hello Vanessa! Remember me?" Jane asked dripping will animosity. The drunken woman smiled and purred while running a long finger against Jane's jaw line.

" Well hello love, finally could hold back any longer could you?" Her breath reeked of liquor and tequila. Jane flashed her badge in the direction of the two men who took off down the street.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you to leave me the Hell alone! Because of you, I got kicked out of my own home! My wife probably hates my guts right now, and I'm about ready to rip yours to shreds and burn the pieces!" A fire burn brightly in Jane's eyes that made Vanessa shiver slightly.

"It's okay baby. She didn't want your lovin', but you can trust that I'll take care of it." The shorter woman leaned forward and ran a pointed tongue around the outer shell of Jane's ear. With another fierce tug Vanessa's heads was crushed against the brick walling of The Dirty Robber with an angry detective ready to reach for her gun.

"You don't get to talk about my wife like that. I'm going to say this only one more time. I don't want anything to do with you, and I want you to stay the Hell away from me and my family! If I find you anywhere near them without my being there, I will lock your ass up for harassment. Do I make myself clear!" The brunette nodded vehemently, ready for Jane to go away. Jane slowly took her hand away and turned to leave.

"You don't know what you're missing Rizzoli. I can do things your slut of a wife never dreamed of…." Vanessa never finished her sentence just as Jane wanted. Vanessa laid on the ground clutching a busted nose and swollen eye.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MAURA LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN BITCH!" With that Jane spit and strode off back to her car. She looked at her phone clock. _1:57_ _a.m._ Time these days seemed to slip away.

Jane drove through the busy, albeit quiet, streets of Boston. Homeless people and prostitutes were all that wandered the streets. Everyone else was kept safely inside their cars. The detective wondered (she seemed to be doing a lot of that this night) where it was exactly that people had to be at _2:30_ in the morning. Yes, some might be working. Yes, some might have been clubbing. Yes again, that some may just enjoy driving. It still made her wonder why many of them weren't home with their families. Had they been thrown out as well? Did they have families? What would possess someone to leave their family so early in the morning without cause? Surely only work would drive her from her family, but if she were called to work then Maura would be too. So in truth, nothing would take her away from her family. Her mind suddenly drifted back to the six year old with arguing parents. What would drive parents to leave a child? How could any couple think of taking away a child's stability like that? Maura entered her thoughts at that moment. Maura had been left by both of her parents. Yes, Patty had told Maura's mother she was dead, but the thought of exposing a child to that kind of torment made Jane shudder. As she pulled to up to yet another stop light, she pulled down the visor and removed several pictures from the straps. The top one was of her, Maura, Vince, and Hope after they'd all gotten into a pillow fight with Angela Rizzoli. Jane had collided with a mound of pillows while Maura fell parallel onto Jane's back and wrapped her arms tightly around the Italian. Vince stood beside them, his hand on Maura's back, with a face splitting grin, and Hope sat in front of and to the left of Jane, arms wrapped around Maura's neck. Angela had found the moment precious and taken a picture of the smiles and joy. She moved to the second picture of Hope and Vince covered in finger paint in the back yard. The next picture was of Maura receiving a kiss on both cheeks from those same children still covered in paint. Jane moved to the last one a smiled softly. It was of last Christmas. Jane and Maura stood with snow falling around them. A single scarf was figure eighted around their necks, and their foreheads and noses touched. Their cheeks were a bright pink form the cold and you could see the puff of smoke leaving their lips. Jane sighed at her family when she heard the loud blaring horns behind here. She stomped on the gas at the same time she closed the visor. The last thing she saw was a bright white light to her left.

"Owwww…" Jane groaned. Her head felt like the empire state had fallen on top of her. Her mind was spinning, trying to catch a grip on what had happened. The last thing she remembered was staring at the photos of her family. She cautiously opened her eyes to exam her surroundings. She could see through the windshield of her car, though the glass was broken…and the car upside down for that matter.

"What the Hell?" She groaned again. There was a voice somewhere near her. A male, perhaps? She looked out her window and saw a suited man bent on the ground trying to see her.

"Ma'am, are you alright!"

"Y..yeah. I think so." She croaked out. Her chest felt tight, and there was the slight tang of blood flowing through her mouth. Jane looked up and saw the pictures she'd just been holding about to fall from the visor. With an aching arm she reached up and took them into the hand before tucking them slowly away into her inner jacket pocket. A stiff hand grabbed hold of arm and gently started pulling at her.

"Owwww damnit!" She screeched out, trying to get whoever was pulling her to stop.

Jane wiggle her legs a bit, glad she could still feel them, and pushed herself from the seat. The seatbelt had snapped under the pressure of the car and Jane leaning heavily against it. The hand continued to pull until she was dragged through the window and into the open street. Dozens of people crowded around the accident, trying to assess the damage and wait for the EMTs to arrive. She looked at her own car. It was currently lying upside down on the corner of the street and bent at the middle around a light pole.

"Damn…" Was all she could mutter. Maura was going to kill her. She looked down at herself next. Her shirt was slightly ripped and pants were covered in dirt and both were sporting drops of blood. A nasty gash ran up the length of her forearms and she could feel the blood dripping from a gash in right side of her forehead.

"Are you okay?" The man asked again. Jane looked a bit up the road at a deep red Grand Caravan. It too lied flat on its back but not wrapped around a pole. On the other side of the four lane road lied an average male form with rustled brown hair in a tan windbreaker. Her eyes widened as she recognized the windbreaker.

"C…Call 911…" Jane said as her legs started to move.

"We did."

"Call them again! We need medical help fast!" She took off down towards the other vehicle, adrenaline keeping the pain at bay. She arrived at the car and slide across the pavement trying to catch a glimpse of its other occupants. A small blonde woman lied unconscious in the passenger's seat.

"Somebody come help this woman!" Jane cried. The man who'd help her out was quickly by Jane's side to help the blonde woman. Jane moved over and scanned the back seats. She lied on her stomach and crawled through the small opening to get a better look at the last row. Her muscles cringed as they slid against broken glass, ripping away at the flesh. Sure enough, in the very back was the six year old with the gummy bears. She hung limply against the seat belt, gravity pulling her arms towards the roof (now the floor) of the car. Jane stretched painfully towards the girl and unhooked her seat belt, allowing the small figure to land against her hand. Jane carefully pulled her over the second row and back out the window.

"Where are the EMTs!" Jane called out, laying the girl on the ground. She placed a trembling hand against the girl's neck and paled upon finding no pulse.

"They said they're ten minutes out."

"She doesn't have ten minutes!" Jane cried. The seatbelt must pushed back against the girl's chest causing her lungs to compress. Thinking fast, Jane tore open the girl's shirt. A tick red belt mark stretched across her chest to her hip from the seat belt. Jane begin CPR. The crowd around her was silent beyond troubled whispers. Some were crying, praying for a miracle. Others simply watched on with horror. Jane checked the girl's pulse again but found none. She moved on to mouth to mouth before returning to chest compressions. This went on for several minutes before Jane was willing to stop. She sat back on her heels and growled in frustration. Her wrist came up and pulled away a mass of her untamed mane behind her ear.

"Hannah? Hannah!" Jane's eyes shot up to look at the now conscious blonde woman. Her eyes were flooded with tears as the man who'd rescued her attempted to hold her back.

"HANNAH!" She cried over and over. Jane looked grim.

Hannah.

Hannah.

_Hope._

Her eldest child's face flashed in her eyes and forced her to look away from the girl. She couldn't have helped had it been her own. She'd have been in the same position as the blonde.

"M…mom…" The voice was groggy and strangled, but Jane heard it. Her eyes snapped back into focus and looked at the six year old whose eyes were wide with fright. Jane sighed in relief and moved over the girl.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Your mom is right over there." She crooned and pointed to the blonde behind them who was smiling with relief. The man finally released the grief stricken woman who raced to the girl named Hannah and embraced her tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so very much." The woman cried, looking directly at Jane. The detective smiled.

"It was nothing ma'am, just doing my job." Suddenly the high pitched screams of sirens echoed through the air as they arrived on scene. Jane stood and wiggled through the crowds of people. She couldn't go to the hospital yet. She needed to see her family. She was done fighting. She needed to see Maura. Flagging down a taxi, she stepped in and shrugged off the driver when he asked if she was okay. She told him the address and took off into the night.

"Where are you headed looking like that?"

"Home. I'm going home."

Maura, in all honesty, hadn't been able to sleep that night. She'd spent hours simply tossing and turning in bed, trying to understand what'd happened in the living room tonight. What on Earth had possessed her to be so angry and mean on this night? How could she have said the things she said to Jane? She'd told Jane that she was wasting her time. Where had that even come from? Of course Jane didn't waste her time. In fact, anything that _didn't_ involve or require Jane's presence was an utter waste of her time. After realizing there was no way she would be sleeping this night, and the awakening of Hope, Maura treaded into the young girl's bedroom and rested against the head board as she stroked the girls thick black curls. _'Just like her mother's.'_ She thought with a smile. Maura had been insistent on have Jane's child for she wanted no one else's. She wanted to be able to look at both her children and say that's _our_ child. She wanted to be able to say _'She carried _my _child.'_ After explaining the process to several coworkers, they never again questioned the children's lineage. It didn't matter who the sperm donor was. Maura was the mother, and Jane, metaphorically speaking of course, was the father. That's all they needed. Maura smiled as Hope drifted deeper into the stages of peaceful unconsciousness. She looked at the clock. _3:23 a.m._ She sighed. Suddenly, a shrill ring rattled back and forth between the walls of the house. Cursing the annoyance, Maura suddenly wondered who would be calling at _3:30_ in the morning. She removed herself from the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen telephone.

"Hello?" Maura asked cautiously.

"Yes, is this the Isles residence?"

"Um…Rizzoli-Isles residence…yes?"

"Of course, um Mrs. Isles, I have some very bad news." Maura felt a heavy pit grow in the deepest part of her gut. Jane had, over the years, steadily taught her to trust her gut. She wanted to be more in tune with Jane and felt what she felt. Unfortunately, the pit currently growing was an all too familiar one.

She'd felt it when Hoyt kidnapped Jane the first time he broke out.

She'd felt it when Marino took Jane hostage and forced Jane to shoot herself.

She'd felt it when Hoyt managed to hold both of them hostage in the medical ward when he was dying of cancer.

She'd felt it every single time in the past ten, or how many ever, years her and Jane had known each other when Jane was in danger. Every time this feeling came Jane ended up in the hospital, had some type of injury, or almost died.

"Wh…what's wrong?" Her voice cracked under the fear of Jane's situation.

"Um…your wife Jane Rizzoli has been in an accident." Time seemed to stop for Maura. It was almost four in the morning, which means Jane was possibly drunk, and her wife had been in a wreck. She thought of all the people who roamed Boston at this hour. Many of Boston lowest monsters were out to play at this time.

"What happened?" She feared to know.

"Another car ran the red light and collided with Jane's door. Her car flipped several times before wrapping around a pole." Maura barely contained a fearful sob.

"Is she okay?"

"Um…we're not sure exactly." Slight malice grew in Maura for that answer.

"Not sure! What do you mean not sure! You're supposed to be looking after her!"

"Well miss, ya see…we arrived at the crash site, but she's nowhere to be found." Maura's heart stopped completely. Her skin grew cold and eyes blinded by some unknown light.

"We arrived and a man who aided in the wreckage said that he pulled her out of her car and she saved a mother and revived a six year old child. After that he turned to guide the EMTs, but when he turned back, she was gone." Gone? Just like that gone?

"Thank you…" She squeaked before hanging up. How could Jane just go? Didn't she realize she'd been in a wreck? Didn't she know that Maura would want her to go to the hospital? Where on Earth would Jane go? Maura collapsed into a fit of sobs.

"Why'd I send her out? The one time I get mad enough to kick her out she goes and gets into a wreck! How could I be so stupid!"

She needed to call the Rizzoli's and inform them of the situation. She couldn't leave her children to go meandering around town looking for a beat up female Italian. She pulled herself up from the floor and grabbed for the phone once more. There was a firm, impatient knock at the door. Interrupted for the second time that night, she carefully set down the phone and hurried to the door. Was it somebody coming to confirm Jane's crash? Had they called the Rizzoli's already? Was it Angela or Frankie? These questions swirled around her head as she approached the door. Without even glancing through the peep hole, as was generally habit under normal circumstances, she turned the heavy lock and allowed the handle to turn. Before she could even pull the door ajar it had flung open with force and she felt crushing lips attach to her own. Her body burst with a thousand emotions and colors at the feel of all too familiar lips pressed passionately against her own. She allowed her eyes to fall closed and snaked a trembling hand through a thick black mane to rest at the nape of the intruders neck. She vaguely felt the cold wall pressed against her back. Just as soon as it began, however, her sense came flooding back and she pushed the figure away from her.

"Maura…" The voice was thick was sorrow and tears. Maura pushed the door to and cut on the foyer light. Jane Rizzoli stood before her in disastrous clothing. Her blouse had been ripped to shreds, and everything was stained with dry, crusted blood.

"Jane!" Maura cried. Her hand flew over her mouth at the sight. Jane seemed to suddenly remember she'd been in an accident and was far from presentable.

"Maur…I don't feel so good…" She finally whispered and fell to one knee, clutching her torso. Nausea took over her senses.

"Jane, we need to get you to the hospital." Maura pulled Jane up by the arm, ignoring that some of the blood leaked onto her silk pajama set. At hearing Maura's intentions, Jane yanked herself back and clumsily headed for the living room.

"Jane! You've been in an accident as I've just painfully discovered! You need a doctor."

"You're my doctor Maura! I want you to treat my wounds…all of them." Maura blushed at her wife's play on words.

"Jane, you need a doctor who works on living people."

"Just hush Maura. I'm not going to the stupid hospital! I came all the way home because we need to talk! So you can either treat me or watching me bleed to death on this very floor." Maura bit her lip. She really didn't want to discuss anything at the moment, but she'd rather endure that than a life without Jane.

"Kitchen. Now." Jane smiled and moved on into the kitchen. Maura returned minutes later with various medical supplies from sutures to gauze and sanitary wipes. It took several attempts, but Jane was finally able to hop up onto the counter with Maura's help. The doctor flipped the kitchen light on and went to work. She began with the gash in Jane's arm. Gently prying away at the dried blood, taking note of Jane's hisses of pain, she was finally able to begin suturing.

"Honestly Jane, what on Earth were you doing driving around at three in the morning?" Maura was trying her best to be angry, but the relief was unavoidable.

"Heading to Ma's. I was leaving The Dirty Robber."

"So you were drunk."

"No…I was angry." Jane sighed remembering seeing Vanessa.

"Why?" Jane raised a eyebrow at her wife's question.

"You mean other than being kicked out of my house? I saw Vanessa at The Dirty Robber when we were leaving. I confronted her, and told her that if she ever came near me or my family again I'd arrest her for harassment." Maura wanted to smile at this. For the next several moments they sat in silence as Maura's magic touch worked over Jane's wounds. She fixed both gashes with gauze wraps and pads and wrapped Jane's scarred torso up in even more gauze. Jane left the room to retrieve sleeping clothes and returned looking much better than what Maura had seen upon her wife's unexpected, though relieved, arrival. Maura stood once again at the fire place. Jane simply stood at the room's entrance, not sure where the entire speech she'd been working out in her head, had gone.

"You saved my life." Jane stated firmly. Maura looked over at Jane with sad eyes. No she hadn't. If it wasn't for her then Jane wouldn't have even been on the streets.

"No I didn't." Maura whispered. Jane suddenly felt her resolve return. She was going to set everything straight right then and there.

"Yes you did! You, Vince, and Hope all saved my life!" She stated, pulling out the pictures from her jacket and splaying them out in front of Maura. The blonde gaped and grazed a gentle finger over each photo, stopping on the one of Jane and her.

"Those pictures are the last thing I remember seeing before that van hit me. You guys were watching over me. You saved me." Maura turned away from Jane who only flared up at the action.

"I don't want to be them!" Jane cried out as she plopped herself down on the couch, leaning forward on her knees. Maura turned back again confused.

"Who?" Jane merely laughed.

"On my way to The Dirty Robber I saw a family of three. A mom, dad, and a six year old little girl. The parents were arguing, and I'm pretty sure they'd been arguing for weeks. The little girl waved at me and smiled." Maura padded to the couch and sat just inches beside Jane.

"They're the ones that hit me after I left the bar. I thought about it a lot after I left the house. I tried to figure out why were so mad out me, and why you'd kicked me out for the first time ever." Maura reached a hand out to lay on Jane's knee.

"Jane I…"

"No, I want to say what I have to say this time. You're going to listen to what I have to say, and then, if you still want to kick me out, I'll leave. I didn't go to the hospital because I _needed_ to see you. I _needed_ to talk to you. So could you just listen?" The doctor nodded slowly and removed her hand.

"There is absolutely nothing going on between Vanessa and I. She likes me I'll admit, but it doesn't mean I like her okay? She's been all over me since day one, and me not doing anything about it is me trying to be the bigger man and ignore her. She kept buying stupid gifts for me that I'd throw away. Then there was the fact that whenever you were near she'd make herself fall to make it look like we were flirting. The kiss was because we got stuck on the elevator together and she attacked me. Every time she came at me I would throw her back, but she kept coming. After we got off I put her in her place. The text message means nothing to mean. She means nothing to me." Maura nodded slightly. Inside, if she really thought about it, she knew Jane wasn't at fault. She felt a gentle hand brush locks of caramel blonde back.

"I've only ever had eyes for you. Why would that change now?" The doctor smiled.

"As for the money, I was keeping it a surprise, but I guess I can drop the charade. I was planning a trip to Hawaii. A little birdie told me your mother is opening a new exhibit there. I thought you would want to go. I really did not mean to spend as much as I did, honest." Maura smiled slightly which betrayed the intense excitement and glee she felt in her heart. She wanted to jump and down with pure joy.

"I don't want to be those two arguing parents. I don't want to this stupid argument to lead to bigger problems. I don't want a divorce. I don't want to be the parent who meets the other parent at the park on Friday afternoon to trade off the kids for the weekend. I don't want any of that, and I don't care if our marriage means nothing to you" Jane's voice broke; she hid her face away in her hands. Maura quickly scooted as close as possible to the detective without sitting in her lap.

"Jane, we won't be that, I promise, and our marriage means everything to me. I know it sounds cliché, but you know I cannot lie when I say I was just angry. I was having doubts about myself and turned them into weapons in our fight. Marrying you is the greatest decision I've ever made, and that will never change, I swear it." The detective looked up and over at Maura. Tears fell from Jane's eyes like rivers from broken dams. Maura gently cupped Jane's cheeks and brushed away the tears. Suddenly, Jane pulled Maura to her so that she was straddling Jane's hips.

"That makes me happier than you know." Maura laughed a throaty laugh and placed eager lips against Jane's. The brunette sighed at the contact, giving in to the indescribable feeling on Maura on top of her.

"Jane, I hope you know that I'm taking you to the doctor this afternoon. First, you need sleep." Maura said with a smirk.

"But…"

"No 'buts'. I may have patched you up, but I really think a professional should look at it." Jane decided there was no need to argue.

"I'm not taking the chance of getting thrown out the house again so okay." Maura's smile faded for a moment as she thought back to the phone call.

"When the lady called me and told me about your accident…my heart stopped beating. I could feel it in my gut that something was wrong. When she told me that you were missing, I panicked…" Jane placed a long finger over Maura's lips.

"I know. I'm sorry." The fear that'd settled in Maura slowly dissipated with Jane's words.

"I love you Jane."

"I love you too."


End file.
